


Getting Weiss Swole

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, Nothing to saucy save for some suggestive stuff near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby and Pyrrha help Weiss out in the gym





	Getting Weiss Swole

Weiss loved Ruby, she truly did, but if she had to hear her loving silver-eyed girlfriend say, “Just one more Weiss”, then she couldn’t be held responsible for her actions. She curled up form the ground one more time to meet her smiling girlfriend greeting her sweaty face with a kiss on her nose. Despite the cute gesture, Weiss was so fed up with her continuous curl-ups that her girlfriends cuteness didn’t cure her mood. Weiss collapsed onto her back in a sweaty pile of annoyed heiresses. While still holding her feet, Ruby leaned over the heiresses knees.

“That was awesome Weiss, now just on-” Ruby wasn’t able to finish her sentence before getting sent reeling back from the head-butt she received from her heiresses girlfriend. Weiss collapsed onto her back again while Ruby was on her back, rubbing her sore nose she got form her annoyed girlfriend. Pyrrha walked over to her heiresses girlfriend and helped her up and over to a bench. Once Weiss was propped up and resting, Pyrrha made her way over to the girl with a hurt nose. 

“It looks like 55 is a good number to stop at for now.” Pyrrha said as she helped Ruby up. Instead of responding, Ruby simply nod her head in agreement. She then placed her next to the sweaty snow-haired girl, but Ruby gave the two of them some space since she was still afraid the heiresses would strike her. Pyrrha sat in the newly formed gap and pulled the two girls closer to her. “While I can understand your frustration with Ruby, I think an apology is in order Weiss.” Weiss glanced over to her slightly wounded girlfriend and slumped her shoulders.

“You know I wasn’t trying to harm you right Ruby?At least, my goal wasn’t to break your nose.” Still nursing her sore nose, Ruby simply nod her head. “Still, my reaction was unnecessary and uncalled for. I’m sorry Ruby.” Ruby finally dropped her hands form her nose once she was certain that blood wasn’t about to start pooling out of her nose. She gave her worried girlfriend a reassuring smile.

 

“It’s okay Weiss, no harm done.” Ruby said. Pyrrha gave both girls a quick peck on their cheeks before getting up from the bench and walking over t o their workout bags, she then pulled out both girls water bottle and handed each girl their respective bottle.

“I’m glad there isn’t any bad blood between you two, it would be unfortunate to spend Weiss’s 10 minute break with the two of you hatting each others guts” Weiss choked on her water and started coughing at the reveal of how short her break was. Whether she ignored her or simply didn’t notice her reaction, Pyrrha continued on. “Ruby can you go and prepare the weight stack machine for Weiss while she continues to rest?” Ruby jumped up from the bench and saluted her taller champion girlfriend.

“Aye Aye Pyrrha!” Ruby said with enthusiasm. She skipped over to the machine and got to work adjusting the machine for Weiss. Weiss pouted at her taller girlfriend.

“I still don’t understand why I should be lifting weights, doing sit-ups, or trying to build up muscle. I mean honestly, a rapier isn’t the type of weapon that benefits from brute strength.” Pyrrha sighed and shook her head. She walked over to the pouting girl and placed her hand on her right shoulder.

“Weiss, while that may be the case, it’s still important to stay in shape. Also if you were to lose your rapier while fighting one on one with another opponent what do you think would happen?” Weiss opened her mouth to retort her taller girlfriend’s words, but after a few seconds of critical thinking Weiss closed her mouth and crossed her arms. While it may have hurt her pride, she realized that Pyrrha was correct. She wasn’t the best with hand to hand, and she didn’t have the best track record when it came to fighting one on one with other opponents. Sure she could pick Grimm apart all day long, and she could dance around goons till the sun went down, but when it came to fighting experienced fighters she had a bad habit of getting slapped around. Pyrrha placed her other hand on Weiss’s unoccupied shoulder and pulled the heiress close to her stomach. “Besides, Ruby and I want to spend as much time with you as possible. We wouldn’t want to engage in something that we couldn’t include you with.” Pyrrha said. Weiss wrapped her arms around the tall champion so that she could return her hug. There were soon a third pair of arms trying to wrap themselves around the pair as well. Ruby let out a happy hum as she nuzzled her cheek on Weiss’s scalp.

“Pyrrha’s right Weiss. We both love you so much and I couldn’t bear the thought of you having to wait out our gym dates. Sure it can be hard work, and I can be a little…difficult to work with sometimes…” Weiss let out a huff at her girlfriends slightly understated description of herself. “Okay sometimes more than slightly, but it’s only because me and Pyrrha both want to see you succeed and be the best you can possibly be.” Weiss Smiled from her scythe-wielding girlfriends kind words. While she still wasn’t looking forward to…whatever that machine was that Ruby was setting up earlier, she was glad to have her two supportive and loving girlfriends. Ruby and Pyrrha both released the sweaty heiress and both gave the heiresses a peck on her cheeks. Weiss couldn’t help the blush that flared up on her face. Ruby backed up and turned her back to the two girls. “Okay, the machine is ready for you Weiss. I have something to get first so you two get started without me.” Before either girl had a chance to question her, Ruby boosted away from the two befuddled girls. Weiss and Pyrrha both looked at each other and shrugged.

Once Weiss’s 10 minute break was done, she and Pyrrha mad their way to the weight stack machine. While Pyrrha was excited to continue helping her heiress’s girlfriend, Weiss still had some reservations about the machine. Weiss sat down in the seat and let out a sigh.

“Okay now you’re still new at this so I’m going to start you off at a fairly easy weight. Once you manage to get use to 80lbs. then we can get to work on raising the weight.” Weiss glared at her enthusiast champion girlfriend. Weiss closed her eyes and let out an exhausted sigh, she hadn’t even started yet but she already felt like her arms were on fire. “You don’t need to worry Weiss, I’ll be here to help you and provide adviiiiiiiiiiiii….” In the middle of Pyrrha’s sentence, the taller girl suddenly stalled her sentence as if she was distracted by something. When Weiss opened her eyes she understood why Pyrrha stalled her sentence. 

“You two should see your faces right now.” Ruby said. She raised her pom poms in the air and struck a pose in her new cheerleader costume. The costume consisted of a halter mesh top that covered her chest and allowed her developed abs to show. She wore a pleated skirt that barley covered her thighs, and wore her black thigh high leggings. Aside from the black leggings, the outfits color palette consisted of red and white with a few dashes of gold trim around the edges. Ruby twirled around and managed to flash some more skin to the two girls when her skirt rose up from the movement. Both girls were drooling as they took in their girlfriend’s new attire. Ruby giggled, “I’m glad to see you both like this, I though it might look stupid on me but I guess it’s enough for you two.” Ruby bent over and placed her hands behind her back so that both girls could get a better look at her cleavage. “I’ll be cheering you on the whole time Weiss so make sure to do your best.” Ruby jumped up into the air and raised on of the pom poms in the air, and managed to flash the two girls again as she descended back down to the ground. Pyrrha leaned down to whisper into Weiss’s ear.

“How about you do 30 reps then we.…” Pyrrha glanced up at their cheerleader girlfriend, “…both assist Ruby with a special workout routine. After all it wouldn’t be fair for Ruby to miss out on working up a good sweat right Weiss?” Weiss turned her head to her champion girlfriend and gave her a mischievous smirk.

“That sounds like a fantastic plan Pyrrha. Although I get the feeling Ruby would better enjoy our special regiment if the details were a surprise wouldn’t she?” Pyrrha returned the heiresses mischievous smirk.

“Uhh…what are you two plotting over there?” Ruby asked. Both girls turned to face there confused girlfriend and giggled.

“We were just…discussing a special workout regiment for the three of us, right Pyrrha?” Weiss asked. Pyrrha put on her best innocent smile and tilted her head to the side.

“Why of course Weiss. I get the feeling you’re going to enjoy what we have planned for you Ruby.”


End file.
